Atramentous Detritus Session 8
The eighth session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 7 The Crimson Sashes explore underground city more extensively and uncover treasures left behind by the drow, and then use the scroll for Follow the Voice to teleport to Balaren at the Deathless Palace. Initially surprised to see them, Balaren mentions that he has the best artificers in the city examining the toxins which the Venomers poured into the water, which mostly seem to have flowed into a neighborhood in the Temple District called Dragontown. He says that until they can find an antidote, the knowledge should be held from the citizens in order to prevent panic. The Sashes return to the Red Rake to rest in anticipation of the upcoming masquerade, but curiosity about Mistress Ferranifer drives them to sneak into her room and use the Exodus Knife to spy on her while they rest. During Bane Kelnozz's turn on watch, he glimpses her returning to her room with an armful of chains, which she adds to a pile on the floor. In the waking time the party sneak out of Ferranifer's room in the whorehouse and immediately sees Balaren running across rooftops, carrying a treasure chest, being chased by a pack of vampires. The Sashes take to the rooftops, chasing after Balaren and the vampires. As they gain ground on the undead, the Sashes are able to exploit their physical prowess and knowledge of the shifting cityscape in order to defeat several of the vampires. As Bane gets close enough to Balaren, he teleports the tiefling to the safety of the group, and together they are able to destroy the undead. Balaren explains that the chest he stole contains information on poisons from the Vecnites in order to counteract the toxin that the Venomers were pouring into the city's water supply. While Balaren and the Sashes are talking, a loud scream sounds from nearby and the heroes see a group of Venomers and dragonborn escaping from the City Jail. Nehem and Claudiu combine their power to decimate the enemies, and the battle ends quickly. The sashes then hear a massive explosion and see smoke rising from the harbor, and at the urding of Balaren they reluctantly go to help. There, they find that a group of the Blades have smashed all of the ships to pieces and set the docks and ships on fire. The heroes destroy the constructs but knock out one warforged in order to interrogate him and discover why the gang is attacking Gloomwrought's economics. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 9 Recording *Part 1 -Darrak gets his ass cursed, and the party has to fight off a group of vampires in a thrilling rooftop chase. *Part 2 -Nehem and Claudiu, with the support of Bane, combine forces to utterly destroy a group of Venomers escaping from the city jail. *Part 3 -A group of warforged attack the city's public docks, and the Sashes are called in to crush them, while Balaren saves civilians and extinguishes flames. *Part 4 -The party cleans up the warforged, making sure to leave one behind for questioning.